1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and procedures for producing a disinfecting hot atmosphere within the inside space of a gassing incubator. More specifically, the present invention relates to supplying a quantity of water within the inside space of a gassing incubator and heating the atmosphere and the surfaces of the inside space in a heat-up phase (I) after the inside space is sealed to the surrounding atmosphere.
2. Present State of the Art
German Patent No. 44 06 632 C1 ("the '632 patent") discloses a solids bioreactor for culturing microorganisms on solid, particulate substrates. The '632 patent discloses regulating the temperature between -27 and+100.degree. C., and the relative humidity from 40-99% using cold water vapor produced by ultrasound. The invention produces a directional forced flow of the gas atmosphere whose composition can be metered (the oxygen content is adjustable from 0 to 100% in the mixture with nitrogen, carbon dioxide, and possibly other gases) and whose volume flow can be adjusted. The '632 patent also discloses devices for superheated steam sterilization of the bioreactor and devices to carry off and sterilize the condensate and exhaust air.
One of the problems with the invention disclosed in the '632 patent is that proper superheated steam sterilization requires an additional unpressurized superheated steam supply or an additional connection to such a supply.
German Patent No. 29 24 446 C2 ("the '446 patent") also discloses a procedure for cultivating cells and tissues of humans and animals or microorganisms by means of containers which are put in an incubator. The incubator is gassed in a controlled manner with carbon dioxide, air, or oxygen or nitrogen, and the atmosphere thereof is humidified and kept at a specified temperature. In this process, the gases are fed, individually or together, through a sterilization filter within the line in the incubator's double-walled jacket to a by-pass canal. The gasses are then mixed with water vapor from the line. The water vapor is sterilized by superheating in the evaporator outside the useful space and then cooled. A controller for the relative humidity keeps the humidity in the range from about 60 to 95 percent. This means that the relative humidity can be adjusted not only close to the saturation limit, but can also be adjusted in the broad range from 60 to 95 percent. The useful space and/or by-pass, including the probe, can be sterilized by baking up to 180.degree. C. with a heater associated with the useful space.
One of the problems with the invention of the '466 patent is the relatively high disinfection temperature. Specifically, the high disinfection temperature can detrimentally affect temperature-sensitive components, such as, for example, sensors, seals, or recirculation devices.